


The Favour

by orangetree



Category: South Park
Genre: Bottom Craig Tucker, Consensual Somnophilia, Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M, Pining, Polyamory, Top Kyle Broflovski, Top Stan Marsh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangetree/pseuds/orangetree
Summary: All he could think about was how good Craig looked between them





	The Favour

This all started months ago when Stan asked him for a favour. It was a typical September Friday night, pizza and video games. The only day of the week Kyle actually allowed himself time to relax. Stan was like a brother to him, he would have done anything he asked him to. If only he had known what this favour would entail. If only he had known what was about to happen, he would have done this months, years ago.

“Dude I need to ask you for a favour.” Stan paused the game and looked down at him. “You don't have to say yes, but I still gotta ask.” He tossed the controller aside and looked serious. Stan was well liked and popular. He played hockey, he was tall and starting to develop a nice build. People liked him and the only favours he wanted were academic ones.

“Sure.” He knew this always ended up like this. It was always help me with my homework, tutor me in math. Something went wrong and I need your help. Stan was good at making plans that went awry and Kyle excelled at putting things back right. Unless it was his issue, then he doubled down and made things twice as bad. They complimented each other that way. Stan was emotional andhe had always felt things so hard. Kyle was analytical, until it involved his emotions and then suddenly, he was trying to burn down the school in the fourth grade. 

“Im finally over Wendy and I like someone else. But I don't think they think about me at all. They’re in all your classes and I was hoping maybe you could talk to them for me.” His mind went to all the girls in the AP program. Heidi Turner, but she was still seeing Eric on and off again and had been since the fourth grade. While that relationship had stabilized a little, it was still hot and cold. Wendy of course, but Stan said he was over her. Though, this wouldn’t be the first time Stan had told him that only for him to beg her to come back to him. Nichole Daniels, but she was still dating Token. Red Tucker, she was pretty and a cheerleader too. Stan never seemed interested in her though. 

“Who is it?” He asked him curious. It had to be Red he deducted. She was the only one who made sense in this scenario. Stan always did this, he always found someone and obsessed over them and puked on them and then they disappointed them or he disappointed them. He loved Stan like a brother, but he was the crappiest boyfriend. Made fun of the girls’ volleyball team when Wendy was captain, not that he knew that, but still, he could have put two and two together. Ignored her for his friends for weeks on end. Let Cartman call her a bitch and a nag or told him to put his dog on a leash. He wanted to help Stan and honestly, he knew he would. BUT and there’s always a but in these situations, he knew he would be put in an awkward position. A note in some girl’s locker or an “It’s not you, its Stan,” conversation in his future. 

“Its Craig Tucker.” Stan peeked over at him out of the corner of his blue eyes. “So, he’s really hot now and he’s smart, smarter than me. We have nothing in common. But you have him in most of your classes, so maybe you could talk to him and find out what kind of stuff he likes and I can talk to him about those things.” He trailed off awkwardly. “I don't know dude, I just like him, can you help me?” He knew he was going to say yes because he always said yes to him. Stan needed so much and he was so good at doing whatever it was he needed. That was their dynamic. Kyle was good at putting things together and making them right and Stan was good at being his emotional center. 

“Fine, I’ll help you.” Kyle unpaused the game and continued on with their quest. This gave him some time to think how they were going to make this work. Craig ate lunch with them everyday. He had been their friend since kindergarten so he didn’t really understand why Stan needed so much help with this. He tried to remember what Craig liked, what he talked about everyday. He liked science, he liked Studio Ghibli films. He took AP classes with him and he liked animals. He liked music, played the viola in the school orchestra. So this was why Stan had started to drag him to their concerts and he told him he swore he could pick out Craig’s playing. He played like an angel. He looked like an angel. He bet he fucked like a dream though. He was poetic in the way teenage boys were that had too many feelings and wrote syrupy love songs for oblivious classmates. He asked Kyle to stake out Craig’s locker with him and learn his routines. In their shared classes, he had him observe Craig like he was an animal out in the wild. He was consistently talking about, looking at, thinking about Craig. It shouldn’t have been a surprise that Kyle had started to seek him out on his own in the hallways. That he started to notice Craig in his classes, how long his eyelashes were and how they made shadows on his cheeks. How his mouth looked as he chewed on his pens, the way he smelled. How he gave him a little closed mouth smile sometimes when he passed his paper behind him in math. Their hands accidentally brushed once and it sent little tingles through his body. This was all Stan’s fault, he put Craig in his brain and now he lived there. 

They were friends in the way that people who had known each other their whole lives were friends. They were used to each other. But lately Craig had been sneaking into his thoughts when he would jerk off at night. His soft freckled skin and his eyes, his eyes killed him. His plush pink mouth. He was embarrassed by this, like Craig could read his thoughts. Craig probably knew he jerked off about him last night and he was disgusted by him. He was probably going to tell Token and Nichole how he never wanted to talk to Kyle Broflovski again. He could feel his dark eyes on him, like they were weighing what they saw and trying to decide if he was worth talking to. It seemed this was a no because he just looked down at his chemistry book without an acknowledgement. He blamed Stan for this, why did he have to point out how hot Craig Tucker had gotten? He was used to a gangly, snaggle toothed snobby faced Craig Tucker. The one who rolled his eyes openly at him at lunch, the one who refused to work with him on their middle school lab project because “bad things happen around Stan and them.” He was just the them. At least Stan was named. Now he was Craig Tucker, hot classmate.

Craig Tucker had gotten softer as the years went on. He was quieter and more introspective. He didn’t flip everyone off all the time anymore, they had to earn that now. He was more docile, if not more anxious and stressed out like most of the kids in their AP program. They talked about extracurriculars, volunteer projects. What made you special, what made you stand out? Why should colleges invest their time in you? Craig was in the French club, president of the science club. They were both in National Honor Society, both did volunteer work. He was first chair viola in the orchestra, Kyle was the captain of the debate team. Kyle played forward on the basketball team, Craig was France in the model UN. They both stuffed their time with anything that would help them get into a good school, both were already obsessed with their futures. He wasn’t going to point out that Craig had a lot in common with him. He wasn’t going to tell Stan that Craig was in his meeting for kids who wanted to go to an Ivy League university seminar last week and he was actually taking notes. That Craig sat next to him at their NHS meeting and asked what volunteer project he was going to choose. That they actually had a lot in common and he couldn’t go through this again. This was Heidi Turner all over again. Why did he only want them when someone else had them? Why did he get this little tingle under his skin when Craig started to talk to him more, why did this always happen to him?

“How was your weekend Kyle?” Craig looked over at him with his huge brown eyes and his long dark lashes. He felt that familiar slight tingle under his skin. He wondered if he would have started to react like this if Stan hadn’t pointed out Craig was hot? If he didn’t spend every free moment they were together describing exactly what made Craig Tucker attractive? It was all Kyle could see now when he looked at him. His soft freckled tan skin, how easily it would bruise under his finger tips. His plush pink lips and how they would look wrapped around his dick. The way Craig would look up at him through his lashes as he took him in his mouth and blinked slowly at him. The way his hair was so shiny and neat, it smelled like the best herb garden in Colorado. His long limbs and how his legs would look wrapped around his waist. Fucking Stan, he put this all in his brain as he described Craig Tucker in great poetic detail that only he could. How he felt when he looked at him and now that’s all Kyle could see. He felt like he peeked behind the curtain of something he shouldn’t have looked at it. He shouldn’t have agreed to this. He shouldn’t have agreed to weeks of watching Craig Tucker, talking to Craig Tucker about Stan, how great he was. He was a good boyfriend, you know he loves music and animals? Why, you two have that in common, how strange.

“It was fine, I played Kingdom Hearts with Stan and worked on my Spanish project.” He turned around so he didn’t have to look at him. He wasn’t going to do this again. The sting of Heidi Turner still rang fresh in his mind. Nichole Daniels, Rebecca Cotswolds. All people he had liked, found connections with. Girls who had decided they would rather be with someone else or just weren’t ready for him. He wondered if this was his fate, to forever find an interest in someone who wasn’t interested or had friends who were better matches for them. He had to push this out of his mind, he couldn’t have his heart broken again. He was already helping Stan, he would be happy for them. He would support Stan anyway he could, this is what you did for your best friend. Even if you knew you would make a better match with the person they were interested in.

Craig Tucker was doing his volunteer project for NHS with the South Park animal shelter. He would feed the cats and the dogs and clean up after them. Help fill out paperwork and make sure the shelter was running smoothly. Kyle had signed up Stan to volunteer alongside him online. They found another connection. They started to sit next to each other at lunch and discuss their favourite animals. They started to sit next to each other in the carpool, talking about their favourite bands. Soon, Stan wasn’t really having Kyle stake out Craig’s locker, or ask him about his likes and dislikes in class. Stan had started to wait for Craig during his afterschool activities, he saw they walking to Stan’s beat up pick up truck one day. He threw his hockey equipment in the back and took Craig’s backpack and viola for him. He did that, he laid the groundwork and helped them find common ground. He should be happy for Stan, but it just felt like something was off.

This was clearly working, he had found the connection. But why did it start to feel like he was missing out on something? Craig Tucker had always been there on the edge of his life, a friend but never a close one. He was at someone’s sleepover or birthday party. They had all their classes together since the seventh grade aside from their electives. Craig was always dating someone. Tweek from the fourth grade to the summer before high school. They were a sweet couple, Kyle would see them holding hands as they walked home from school, Tweek carrying Craig’s viola. Kissing shyly during a game of Spin the Bottle in the seventh grade, everyone giggling and cheering. He remembered them dancing together at the eighth grade dance, Tweek’s arms around Craig’s waist, Craig’s arms around the back of Tweek’s neck. Then they broke up, but they still seemed on friendly terms, he saw them walking together in the hallway just last week. Then there was Jeff Hammond. He was in a punk band, not a great one, that being said. They would walk down the hallways with Jeff’s arm loosely wrapped around Craig’s waist. Sometimes he would see them smoking outside by the tennis courts at lunch. Then they weren’t together anymore. Jeff now had his arm wrapped around Kaylie Burkoski waist and Craig was holding hands with JP Hanna. He played hockey with Stan and was known as an enforcer. He got violent when he drank and was frequently in a fist fight. Craig came in with a bruise on his face one Monday and the next day Clyde, Token and Jimmy came in with bruised knuckles. There wasn’t a JP to speak of at least. That problem got taken care of real quick.

Now here came Stan. With his hockey player build and sensitive sort of soul. They probably listened to Sufjan Stevens together in Stan’s bedroom and smoked weed, that’s how Stan spent his free time. He imagined them lying side by side on Stan’s bed not talking because they had nothing really in common besides animals and music and how far could that take you? There was this part of him that wondered who was he jealous of. Was it Stan because Craig Tucker was beautiful and smart and they could share the burden of wanting more together? Was it Craig because he felt very unimportant in Stan’s life right now? He always did this when he started to like someone, suddenly his world became very small. Everything was Craig. His pretty face and his smell and the way he smiled his real braces covered smile. He had no real confirmation they were a couple, he just assumed so since Stan spent every free moment he wasn’t at school or playing hockey or working with his dad with Craig. 

Red Tucker was throwing a birthday party for her boyfriend and his twin sister. Kevin and Esther Stoley were different as could be. Esther was pretty and outgoing and played the lead in all the drama club’s plays. Kevin was shy and quiet and tended to let his sister do most of the talking for the two of them. It had always been like that and it would probably be the same until they both went off to separate colleges. Kenny invited him to this party, Kenny was invited to all the parties. He was good looking and well liked. He had grown tall and filled out from playing lacrosse and he had his arm around Millie Larsen, a girl he had liked on and off since the fourth grade. She had also grown tall and willowy like pretty teenage girls generally were. Her hair tumbled down her back thick and soft looking, a golden strawberry blond. She picked him up with Kenny in the passenger seat in her little green kia that smelled like strawberry air freshner and girls’ sweet perfume. He was too tall to sit in the backseat and had to fold his legs to the side to pretend to be comfortable.

“Hey man, you ready to party?” Kenny gave him a complicated dude fist bump when he got into the car. Kenny was smart and well liked, he put people at ease. Kyle liked that about him, he was good at adapting to any situation.

“Of course dude.” He was trying to look forward to this, but it was just another party on a Friday night. Cheap beer and red solo cups and rap music booming from someone’s playlist. Nothing new.

Red’s father owned the wine bar in town and there was always free booze laying around. He saw kids giggling over red solo cups of sticky sweet sodas and vodka. He saw Cartman huff and get Heidi a bottle of water, she just wasn’t up to drinking tonight. He saw Clyde following Bebe around, holding her purse as she held court in her normal social circle of Jenny Simons, Lola Parker and Wendy Testaburger, pretty popular girls. Bebe was Bebe, like her or not, she was nothing but fierce and outgoing and beautiful. Clyde looked a little in awe she was even allowing him to be near her and if Kyle didn’t recognize that look, he could have been a blind man. He wondered if that’s how he looked when he was staring at Craig in chemistry or pre calculus.

His eyes zeroed in on Stan, finally catching up to him. Craig Tucker was sitting in his lap with his skinny arms around the back of his neck and looking into his very deep blue eyes. Stan had done it, this was his confirmation. They were wrapped up in each other, Stan was nuzzling at the side of his throat, slightly nipping at the skin. He hesitated if he should approach them, they were in their own world. Stan had wanted this for so long and here it was, all in front of him. He just watched them for a moment and it was this strange feeling of could I have had this if I tried hard enough?

Craig Tucker had been in the background of so many of Kyle’s childhood memories. It wasn’t until Stan had to point out how beautiful he had gotten and how smart he was. How well he played the viola and he was a good listener that it got into Kyle’s head. He had always followed Stan’s lead, he was at his side at every turn. But he had never wanted Wendy despite all the hours he had listened to Stan yearn and pine over her. What made this so different? How did Craig Tucker sneak into his brain and make himself at home here? That he imagined fucking him every night before he went to bed and had started to fall asleep after beating his dick like it would fall off. That Stan may had put the idea in his head, but his own observations sealed the deal. That Craig wasn’t just Stan’s current object of worship, he was an interesting, smart person on his own. That if Kyle was being completely honest, Craig would have been a better match with him.

That because he spent so much of his time laying the groundwork for this. Talking Stan up to Craig, he really should just give him a chance. That he made Stan sound like the greatest boyfriend one could have and of course Craig took the bait. He already thought the world of Stan. He was a good person who went about things the wrong way sometimes. But he meant well and he had such a big heart with so much love to give. He would never hurt his best friend, he would never stand in his way. That wasn’t their way, they always tried their best to support each other.

Even if he wasn’t the greatest boyfriend to be completely honest. He did ignore Wendy at times, choosing to spend his time dreaming up schemes with them. Then it was the comments he made about other girls. The way he repeatedly made fun of the girls’ volleyball team, even though Wendy was the captain. They had been so on and off for so long, there was part of him that was waiting for Stan to need him to figure out the best way to break up with Craig Tucker without looking like a total douche bag. He foresaw so many scenarios involving notes slipped into lockers or gentle tones of its not you, its Stan, he’s just not ready to move on from Wendy. There was definitely part of him that believed this was a pitstop on the journey to Wendy’s heart. He would never vocalise this though, Stan was his best friend. He didn’t want to dampen the hope of something new.

“Hey dude.” Stan looked over Craig’s bony shoulder at him. “Come join us.” He moved over on the couch so Kyle could sit down. It was a strange phenomenon to sit next to the person you felt the closest too while having your own romantic feelings towards the person who was currently in their lap, whom they had also fallen for. It should have been more awkward, but it wasn’t. They fell into this easy silence, watching the party unfold in front of them. They were all nursing red solo cups of cheap keg beer and he watched Craig sort of nestle into Stan’s chest while his free hand was so close to Kyle’s on the couch. He wondered what it would feel like to hold his hand. Take his soft tan hand in his and squeeze gently. He looked over at them and met Craig’s dark eyes. He gave him the smallest little closed mouth smile. It made him feel so at ease, like this is where he was meant to be. 

As Craig and Stan started to fall into an easy going sort of relationship, he expected Stan to leave him to himself. He expected to hear “Im too busy or Im with Craig, sorry dude.” But it wasn’t like that this time. They included him in on most of their plans. He was laying next to Craig on his full sized bed, Stan on Craig’s other side, listening to music. Stan passed Craig a vape pen of rock candy flavoured weed and he watched Craig’s throat as he exhaled towards the ceiling away from them. He watched Stan as he nuzzled against the side of Craig’s throat, kissing down it. He wondered if they wanted their privacy, but they never said anything to him. 

“Kyle, could you flip the record please?” Craig murmured with his eyes closed. He gave him a gentle nudge to get up and put on side two of Manchester Orchestra. It was languid and quiet. It felt dreamy and unreal in Craig’s blue bedroom. When he joined them back on the bed, Craig reached for his hand. Perhaps he didn’t want to make him feel left out, maybe things were blurred right now when you next to your best friend on the bed while he made out with the boy you jerked off to last night before bed. He felt Craig’s soft hand in his and he gave it a gentle squeeze. 

He woke up later that night still in his clothes, his shoes off and he was pressed against Craig’s bony back. He reached over and touched him over his tee shirt, feeling the little dips and divots of his spine. The sloping bone of his shoulder blades. He imagined the soft, warm tan skin underneath his worn down soft Miller High Life t shirt. It had a woman on the front dressed as a witch sitting on a crescent moon. He got it at the town thrift store where you could find interesting t shirts from a time gone by. He would drag Stan and him through it, them taking turns holding piles of clothing. They would bring them home to Craig’s mom who would wash them and fluff them up with apple scented fabric softener. He wanted to bury his face between his shoulder blades and inhale deeply. He felt Craig stir under his hands and turn and face him. 

“Why are you awake Kyle?” He was looking at him now. He could study his features in the dim light of the evening. Craig had blue fairy lights wrapped around his headboard, giving the room an unearthly glow. His eyes were huge and they shined in the low light. His full lips and full cheeks, he looked soft and innocent and he felt his heart and his dick ache. His erection strained against his jeans and he shifted so Craig couldn’t tell. He wasn’t ready to cross that boundary just yet.

“I can’t sleep. Why are you awake?” He saw Craig wrap Stan’s arm around his thin waist and pulled him to him like a human blanket. Stan always ran hot, he was great to snuggle up to when it was cold. This seemed so familiar, he wondered how many nights Stan spent in his bed. If Craig’s parents even cared, his mom would be having a fit right now if she knew where he was. If she knew what he was thinking about his best friend’s boyfriend and how touchy they were too. She would be so ashamed of him wanting to betray Stan, to toss Craig Tucker down on that bed and kiss him like the world was ending. That if this was his last day on earth, if a meteor was going to hit the Tucker house, he would be ok with this. This was how he wanted to spend his last moments.

“I can’t sleep.” He shrugged like this was normal, that it was normal to sleep in a bed with his boyfriend and his boyfriend’s best friend, both wanting him. It throbbed through his core and through his limbs spiking back to his aching dick. Craig didn’t seem like he was opposed to this either. That maybe he didn’t really know what he wanted. Maybe he wanted them both. The idea lit under Kyle’s skin, he would share Craig Tucker if he could have him for one night. His eyes met Craig’s again, he felt his thin arms reach for him too, Stan’s arm around his waist, his gangly body pressed between them. This was his place, between them. 

They didn’t speak of it the next morning on the way to school. He didn’t say anything as Kenny raised his eyebrows at Stan and him wearing the same clothing from yesterday. He tried to maintain total normalcy with Stan and Craig throughout the rest of the day. It wasn’t until he saw them kissing by Craig’s locker before they parted for their separate after school activities. Stan on his way to hockey, Craig on his way to French club. 

“I’ll see you after practise baby.” Stan told him between kisses. His hands were on Craig’s bony hips and they pulled him flush to him. “I’ll take you out tonight yeah?” He nuzzled at the side of his throat. It was so intimate and open in front of him. 

“I want cheese fries, take me to the diner for dinner.” Craig’s tone was teasing demanding as threaded his slim fingers through Stan’s greasy dark hair. “I’ll be in the library if my meeting gets out early, I want to get my homework done early.” He nipped at Stan’s jawline before hoisting his backpack higher on his back and turning to leave. “I love you.” He gave Stan one more kiss on the cheek. He gave Kyle a little smile and wave too, as if he suddenly remembered he was there.

“Love you too babe.” Stan threw a toned arm around Kyle’s shoulder, leading them towards the sports locker room.

“Dude.” Stan started as they were in the locker room changing their clothing. He was getting ready for basketball conditioning. “I know you like Craig.” He told him quietly when they were alone. The rest of their teammates on their way to the gym. “I think he might like you too.” He looked over at him. It was like he was seeing Stan for the first time. He was tall, toned from hockey. Dark blue eyes, dark hair that he still wore a beanie over. He had a thinner upper lip and fuller bottom lip and he looked serious. He look like a man who was ready to accept something new. Stan was always more open to experiences than he was. That was just their way.

“Stan. I wouldn’t do anything to betray you.” He trailed off. He wore his red curls in a stubby little ponytail much like Tweek’s. He had a pronounced nose and green eyes. He knew he wasn’t as good looking as Stan or as sweet looking as Craig. But he had a charm all his own. He liked Craig Tucker. Craig Tucker liked him. Craig Tucker loved Stan and Stan loved him. It wasn’t a triangle, it was some other formation with Craig at it’s center.

“I'm not giving up Craig, but you know, we could make this work.” Stan was someone with a big heart. He had a lot of love to give. He would do anything to make the person he loved most happy. He could make Craig happy, they both could. Maybe that’s what Tweek, Jeff and JP were missing. They were all facets of a working boyfriend, but they were all missing a piece. Tweek was sweet and a little odd. But they grew apart as they grew older. Jeff challenged him creatively, but he was abrasive and they fought all the time. JP was older and mature, but he had a violent temper and loved to drink. He was also a fucking garbage person and he deserved to get his ass kicked by Clyde, Token, Jimmy and Craig. Stan was sweet and open for love and sensitive. But he was short sighted and sometimes he didn’t really take other people’s feelings into consideration. Kyle was intelligent and analytical. But he doubled down when he was wrong and frequently made things worse. Craig could bring out the best in both of them while trying to find good in their bad. 

Craig was sitting on his bed while they presented their argument to him. They would be good boyfriends to him. He would always have someone to hang out with, they got along so the three of them could do things together too. When he needed space, they can hang out with each other and their own friends. There was no downside, Craig would have everything he could ever want. Someone to tend to his needs with great sensitivity, that would of course be Stan. Someone to challenge him academically and have great conversations with, that would be Kyle. No jealousy, each had their own time with him. 

“Ok.” He just told them softly and motioned for them to sit next to him on either side. He turned to Stan and gave him a little sweet kiss. “You know I love you.” He rested his forehead to Stan’s and looked into his eyes. He turned to Kyle and pressed his soft pink lips to his and looked into his green eyes. “You know I like you.” He reached up and twirled a red curl around his slim finger. “We’ll make this work.” He reached for both of their hands.

If you asked analytical, check the data, make the right decision Kyle Broflovski if he could envision sharing a boyfriend with his best friend, he would have told you no you fucking lunatic. This was madness, this wasn’t some 1960s commune and they weren’t hippies. But here they were, he was holding hands with Craig on the way to their second period class. He sat next to him and took notes with him. Craig sat between Stan and him at lunch and they took turns whispering in his ear and kissing his cheek and he was becoming as syrupy as Stan. If their friends thought this was strange, they never said anything. Kenny carried on a conversation with them like this was all so normal. Clyde and Tweek were talking to Craig about playing Pokemon Go in the park this weekend. It was normal, this was a normal arrangement.

Friday nights were his night to relax and that was his weekend night with Craig. They were in Craig’s room, watching Spirited Away on his bed. They kept pausing the movie to makeout lazily and he rolled his frame on top of Craig’s little skinny one. He could feel his sharp angles and he nudged his legs apart so he could lay between them. This was all new and exciting to him, opening the pandora’s box of sex. He slipped his hands under Craig’s tshirt and up his sides, pressing into his ribs. He pressed down on Craig’s bony hips and he rolled his upwards. It was all delicious friction and he thrusted between his legs with great purpose. 

“Kyle harder, it feels so fucking good.” He whimpered and he wondered for a moment if Craig and Stan were having sex. He saw a fading bruise on the side of Craig’s throat and he knew it was from Stan. This thrilling possessiveness made him want to give him his own bruise. He bit down on Craig’s shoulder and heard him cry out softly. They were dry humping like teenagers do, he was so afraid to push forward and his body pressed him for more. He felt himself pressing Craig into the mattress, his long legs wrapped around his waist. He felt himself still for a moment before going slack on Craig.

“Kyle?” Soft hands were stroking his jawline and he was sticky and sweaty and so embarrassed. He came in his pants from a makeout session. “Why did you stop?” He felt Craig reach down and brushed his slim fingers against the front of his jeans. He was greeted with softness and a wet spot. He didn't say anything to embarrass him, he just took his hand and put it down the front of his skinny jeans and if it wasn’t the hottest thing Kyle had ever seen in his life, then he was a liar. He let out a shaking breath he didn’t even know he was holding and he would keep this in his memory for the rest of his days on earth. He just watched Craig Tucker rub himself until he came as well. He closed his huge brown eyes and thrust his head against the pillow, exposing his throat as he whimpered his name.

“Do you want to take a shower?” Craig asked him slipping off his jeans and he tried not to look at him in his half dressed state. “Not together obviously.” He soft freckled cheeks lit up and Kyle’s lit up as well. He lifted up his chin in false bravado and looked Craig in his lovely eyes. 

“I wouldn’t mind together.” He told him as firmly as he could. No shaking tone, no nervousness. Even though he was dying inside. He was going to be naked in front of him and they hadn’t even had sex yet. He had seen Craig naked once before, taking a shower in gym class and they all pretended they weren’t looking at each other. But everyone was curious, that was just natural when you're fourteen and you're wondering how you measured up to everyone else. 

“We don’t have to do anything, just it might be nice.” He took both of Craig’s hands in his and brought them up to his lips. It was nice, Craig had his own bathroom, which had to be amazing in it’s own right. No one to bang on the door and tell you to hurry up as you were trying to shower or shit. You actually had privacy. He put his hands on Craig’s back and rubbed the shea butter soap onto his skin. He pressed a kiss at the top of his knobby spine and the air was warm and humid. The scent of his herby shampoo and conditioner, the way the steam made his skin light up and he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Craig’s lips too. Kyle was the tallest boy in their class, shooting up after the seventh grade. He stood at a proud 6’3, just an inch taller than Kenny. Craig had a thrilling growth spurt in elementary school and ended up at a very average 5’9. Even Tweek grew taller than him. He would see Tweek with his chin resting on the top of Craig’s head, next to the yellow poof ball on his hat teasing. The only one shorter than Craig was Butters, but he was catching up. 

He wrapped Craig in a big blue towel and followed him into his bedroom. They had officially been naked in front of each other. That hurdle was crossed and they had made it out the other side. Craig had seen his pale freckled skin, his very slight outline of abs, he was so proud of this. He had abs, basketball conditioning was paying off. The fiery red body hair that sprinkled over his chest and his arms. Craig had seen his dick, he had seen it and he seemed to be impressed by it and this whole thing made his skin heat up. He was trying not to watch Craig dress, but the golden slices of skin through his squinting eyes and the way the baggy clothes hid his thin frame. The big blue sweater that fell off one shoulder, he could see his bruises on it, his mark. His mark next to Stan’s, Craig between them. It shouldn’t work, but it did. They were three pieces of one whole.

Craig curled up next to him, his arm around his thin waist, just like Stan’s had been. Craig’s head was on his chest and he was playing with his silky black hair. This was soft and Craig was soft and he was in love with him. He would have shared him with the entire male population of the school if that’s what it took.

“Can I ask you something personal?” Kyle whispered into his hair. He felt Craig stir on him and look up. He was trying to read his face, decide where this was going to go. He reached up and touched the corners of Kyle’s mouth and he kissed his fingers.

“Of course.” Craig was someone who spoke very little and only said what he meant and never filled the space with meaningless chatter. It made Kyle nervous sometimes, like Craig would tire of him and his endless chatter. Stan really wasn’t much of a talker either, so he wondered what they did in their quiet moments together.

“Are you a virgin?” He asked him in one breath, like part of him hoped Craig didn’t even hear it and the other part hoped he said of course Kyle, I've been saving myself for someone special and that someone is you. Not that he would purposely shame him if he wasn’t. This was real life and sometimes, people were going to do things that you wouldn’t necessarily hope they did. It wasn’t his place to judge Craig for his past, he just wanted to be part of his present. Even if he knew he would be silently measuring himself up against the ghosts of Craig’s lovers past. But that was his issue, he wasn’t going to put that on Craig. 

“No. I had sex with Jeff Hammond in the 9th grade. It wasn’t all that great. It hurt and it wasn’t anything special. It was on his couch in his shed where he practised with his band.” Craig looked up at him. “Then there was JP of course, sex was the only thing we could agree to honestly. The relationship wasn’t great.” He trailed off. They argued constantly and JP was never good enough for him. He was handsome with a nice body, that was about it. He remembered the look on Craig’s face when he came in that Monday with a black eye and how he saw them arguing in the school parking lot after school that day. He also remembered JP’s bruised face and seeing Jimmy, Clyde, Token and Craig all huddled together that Tuesday morning. It was what he deserved. He didn’t have to say Stan, but he knew. Stan was good to him though, sweet and loving. Someone worthy of his affections and Kyle hoped he could measure up to that as well.

“None of them were special. Not like Stan or you, they were just people to pass time with.” He looked up at him. “I don't expect anything Kyle, I like what we have now.” Craig knew what it was like to go too fast, he regretted it. It wasn’t special and it hadn’t been special until Stan. Stan was sweet and gentle and made sure he was comfortable. He didn’t rush through things and he wasn’t too rough. He made sure he always came and he always held him afterwards and it was sweet and loving. It felt special and he made him feel special. He knew Kyle would be the same, they were good to him, treated him with respect.

“When we do, it will be special.” Kyle told him softly, maybe he was honestly telling himself this. It was big and it would change things. He wasn’t trying to compare himself to Stan, their relationship was their own and his with Craig was all his. But sometimes he wondered why was this so easy for him? Being with Craig was sweet and they had this easy going sort of chemistry. Craig was quiet and liked things a certain way, much like he did. They would sit in the quiet of Craig’s room, listening to records and doing their homework and it was perfect. The way Craig kissed him so gently, just a soft swipe of the lips. The way he held Craig in his arms, stroking over freckled cheeks and soft black hair. 

He watched the way Craig and Stan were. They were all heavy makeout sessions against lockers and Stan groping Craig in the car on the way to school. Their foreheads pressed together, syrupy declarations of love. Stan wrote him songs and played them under his window at night on his old beat up acoustic guitar until Thomas Tucker told him to go the hell home Marsh and let Craig get some sleep, it's a goddamn school night. Craig was always in his lap, always straddling him as they devoured each other on the couch next to Kyle when they were trying to watch a movie together. He walked in on them once, two weeks later. He was too excited to knock when entering Stan’s room, tickets to Manchester Orchestra on his phone. He was sort of a sentimental sort, everyone knew that. Manchester Orchestra was their band, he always thought of Craig when he listened to them.

He heard them before he saw them. He heard Craig crying out, Stan’s name on his lips. Stan thrusting into him, holding his bony hips up. It was gentle and languid, a good steady rhythm. They both looked up in shock when the door flew open. Craig gasped and Stan glared.

“Dude, fucking knock.” Stan pulled the blanket up higher on the two of them and Craig sort of ducked underneath it, red faced and embarrassed as being seen in such a vulnerable state. Stan and Craig were definitely having sex, good sex from what it sounded like. “We have to get dressed, just go wait downstairs.” Stan chastised him in the same tone he would use when Sparky would vomit on the carpet or try and chew something of his up. He felt this rolling wave of shame wafting over him. He sat on the couch next to Shelly Marsh who was home on some college break. She went to Ball State in Indiana and didn’t have the money to actually go somewhere nice for break. She decided it was good enough to sit on her parents’ couch, eating their food and watching their cable television. 

“Don't be embarrassed.” She looked over at him. After the braces came off and the anger subsided, Shelly was actually quite pretty with reddish brown hair and big blue eyes like her brother. “Ive walked in on them too since I've been home. Stan needs to learn how to lock that door.” She offered Kyle the bag of pretzels she was picking at and he took them for something to do with his hands.

Craig came down the stairs in Stan’s hockey hoodie and his pajama pants, far too baggy with little dogs on them. Kyle noticed he had the cuffs rolled up and his socks looked fuzzy. When he sat down next to him on the couch, he smelled like Stan’s cologne, some cheap stuff he got at Target and his herby shampoo and the undertone of hormonal sex. He leaned in though and kissed Kyle’s cheek and rubbed his bicep gently. He didn’t say anything, letting Kyle start the conversation if he needed to.

“Im sorry baby, I should have knocked.” He buried his face against the side of Craig’s throat for a moment like Stan would do. Craig wrapped a skinny arm around him and pulled himself into his side. 

“Its ok, lesson learned.” He looked up at Kyle. Kyle kissed him so gently, little short pecks to his mouth and his cheeks and his jawline down to his throat. He pulled Craig so close, just wrapped his skinny little frame in his arms and ignored Shelly making retching noises when Stan came down at well. He didn’t look as forgiving as Craig did and sort of frowned at him.

“So what’s up?” Stan sat on Craig’s other side and reached for his hand. He saw him bring it up to his lips and kiss it gently. He still had that face on, he could read Stan better than anyone else he knew. He wasn’t happy with him and he knew it would be best if he just left after showing them the tickets. He hoped this wasn’t the tone, that Stan’s generosity wasn’t for show in the locker room that day. He probably was just getting ahead of himself, he always did this. He was in his head too much. Of course Stan was embarrassed and a little annoyed. He had walked in on them during sex. He had to just play it off, just be cool about the whole thing, even though he wanted to die as well.

“I got us tickets for Manchester Orchestra and the Front Bottoms.” He showed them the tickets on his phone. Craig gently took it from him and showed Stan. He actually looked pretty excited, he knew they were two of Craig’s favourite bands and he was even willing to share his Friday night solo date time with him. Just as he busted over here on a Saturday afternoon when it was Stan’s solo time. He hoped this made up for all that.

“Don’t look so put out daddy.” Craig teased Stan gently, but Kyle saw the flash in his eyes. This possessive flash and he couldn’t even blame him. He pictured Craig underneath him and calling him that in his keening tone. He felt a shudder go through his frame and he hoped Craig didn’t notice. He saw him kissing Stan’s cheek and pulling him out of his bad mood. He was stroking over Stan’s jawline gently, slowly nudging him back towards a better state of mind.

“We have all night, its Saturday, that’s our day.” He heard him murmur. “I'm excited for the concert, the three of us together.” His eyes. His eyes were on Stan’s and they were so big and so sweet and he was so excited to see two of his favourite bands. He saw Stan smile, he couldn’t help but lose the face when those eyes were on him.

He didn’t want to be jealous. He wanted to believe they were all in this together. That Craig’s feelings for him were completely different than Craig’s feelings for Stan. But he watched them together and he couldn’t but want that too. He wanted something more physical, but he didn’t want to mean nothing. Not that he thought it was for them, or it would be for Craig and him either. It wasn’t just an act, but something that was just for them. He wanted it to be like that for Craig too. 

“I’ll go, I don’t want to intrude on your day together.” He leaned over and kissed Craig’s cheek goodbye. “I’ll see you both tomorrow.” Stan stood up and walked him to the door, giving him one of those dude combination high five and hugs. All was forgiven, they never stayed cross at each other for long.

“Sorry for being an ass dude, Im really looking forward to the concert too.” Stan waved at him from the doorway as Kyle walked to his Subaru, a gift from his parents for getting his license on the first try. He drove home, trying not to think of what they were doing as soon as he left. That tonight he would be doing his homework, maybe watch a movie with Ike and his friends or see what Kenny or even Cartman were up to. That he would see them on Sunday, they would all go to Craig’s and watch a movie or listen to music. Cuddle on Craig’s bed and fall asleep together. It was always one of his favourite days when he could be with his two favourite people.

“Let's go back to bed.” Craig wrapped his skinny arms around Stan’s middle, kissing his shoulder. “I want to ride you so badly.” He nipped at Stan’s chin, it was slightly stubbled and that was so hot. He was one of the only kids in their year who could actually grow facial hair. It grew in patchy and imperfect, but it was still there and it still made Craig’s skin heat up. Everything about Stan made Craig’s skin heat up and he wanted him all the time. 

The true fact of the matter was, he really was in love with Stan. He loved everything about him, how he loved animals. He loved his blue eyes and his his love for music. He loved how big his hands were and how they felt on his skin. He loved that he let him bring Kyle in and he liked Kyle. He challenged him and he encouraged him. He pushed him to be better, do better. He loved how felt when Stan was sliding in, it was his favourite feeling in the world. No one knew his body like Stan did, knew everything he liked. He had sex before Stan, lost his virginity to a boy who didn’t deserve him. Had sex with the next shitty boyfriend, that’s all they had in common anyways. It was different with Stan, he made him feel wanted and special. He kissed over every freckle and every dip and divot on his spine. He felt Stan’s arms around his waist and how he kissed his bruised shoulder.

“I love you.” Stan murmured against his skin. His face buried in the junction where his throat met his shoulder. “My baby, I’ll love you forever.” His voice was hushed and this was just for them. It was their moment and this was them. The way he made him feel so loved and he never wanted to spend a day without him, without feeling like this. They were so intertwined together, they were wrapped up in each other. That’s how they were when it was their day alone together.

The concert was on a snowy Friday night. They were all squished together in Stan’s beat up pickup truck. Craig was seated between them, his hand in Kyle’s and his head on Stan’s shoulder. He looked so sweet in his high waisted black skinny pants and black and white striped shirt. His body looked long and lean, even though both Kyle and Stan were taller than him. Kyle could see a sliver of ankle above his black Vans, he kept knocking his foot against Kyle’s teasing. Playing footsie like the dumb young couple they were.

“I like your hair like this.” Craig reached over and touched his little curled ponytail. Craig never failed to make him feel handsome, even when he felt like this awkward stage would never end. “I'm so happy we’re here tonight.” He walked hand in hand with both of them. They knew people thought they were strange and this seemed unnatural. But he wouldn’t have traded this for anything. He reached over and nudged Stan’s shoulder with his own and gave him a little smile. They were making their baby happy. Take him to see his favourite band, hold his hand all night. Never made fun of his awkward dancing. He was too gangly to look right dancing. Stan dropped them both off at Craig’s house. 

“It's your night dude, enjoy it.” He told him quietly. Kyle carried Craig’s new t shirt and his record up to his room. He watched him wash his face and brush his teeth and change into baggy blue striped pyjama pants and an old State Champs t shirt. Everyone always looked younger before they went to bed, it was just the rules. The cool clothing and styled hair striped away as the day ended in baggy pyjama clothing and freshly washed skin. He was rubbing moisturizer on his skin that made his freckles pop out as he joined him on the bed. 

“Craig.” He sat there in his green boxer briefs and he felt this rush of bravery. This rush of affection for this beautiful freckled boy in front of him. “I want to fuck you.” He murmured into his skin. He buried his face into Craig’s shoulder and bit down gently. “I'm ready, let me have you.” He was ready. He saw them together and he saw how they were together. He saw how happy they made Craig, how he loved them. Loved his place between them. It would be special, it would be special for them. 

“Only if you’re completely sure.” He kissed Kyle so gently and it was so soft. The gentle swipe of the lips, the flick of his tongue, letting Kyle deepen the kiss. The way he lowered him to the bed, they had done this part a hundred time. It wasn’t frantic this time though, it was slow and sure. He kissed down Craig’s throat to his collarbones, nipping and sucking at the skin. He wanted him to wear his mark like a pretty pearl necklace. He wanted him to wear them with pride. He wanted him to bear the mark of his desire for him. That the other people in this universe, aside from Stan of course, wouldn’t matter. They were the only two people here tonight. Everything in his world was pinpointed down to this room with it’s blue walls and its glow in the dark stars stuck on the ceiling. The blue fairy lights that casted pretty pigment on their skin as they came together. They made them look surreal and inhuman, like beautiful beings that belonged no where but here with each other. The sound of Craig whimpering and the soft little breathy moans he made. The way his skin felt under his fingertips. Everything in this moment was Craig. His smell and the way his skin felt under his fingertips and his tongue. How he tasted and how he sounded. Craig flooded his senses.

He kissed down his chest, his tongue teasing over a perfect little brown nipple. He kissed down the high points of his rib cage, the little indents under his mouth and his fingers and his skin was soft and sweet and perfect. He wanted to break open his ribcage and become one with him, he wanted to wrap his skin around him and live as one with this being that he didn’t deserve. That this boy brought him into his life and he made his home in his brain and his heart and all he thought about was this. The way Craig felt underneath him, like he was the most fragile thing in the world and the needy wanton roll of his bony hips against his. He was too hard again, he felt he wouldn’t last. 

He opened him up with his fingers and too much lube and he kissed soft words of love and praise against his skin. I love you I love you I love you, that's all he thought, that's all he said against his skin. He loved him too much, but at the same time, he felt he couldn’t love him as much as Stan did. He was holding onto his hips too tightly, they were going to bruise under his grasp, leaving his mark on golden skin. He felt him trying to press his body down on his fingers, he wanted more, he needed more.

“Push in please, god Kyle please.” His eyes were closed tightly, his long dark lashes made shadows on his cheeks. He felt like heaven, it was warm and soft and tight and goddammit. He couldn’t think straight and he thrusts were sloppy with no rhythm. But it felt so good, he never wanted to leave him, he never wanted to leave this warm tight place. He could feel Craig trying to match his rhythm, he had so much more practise at this. He lifted his little skinny hips up as he thrusted into him, he just needed to last a little longer. Just a little longer, it was like going to heaven. 

“Im so close baby.” He murmured into the junction where Craig’s shoulder met his throat, both were littered with little marks and bruises. His mark, Craig was his. This desperate need to claim came crashing through his consciousness, he wanted to wreck him, he wanted him to never forget this moment because he certainly wouldn’t. He reached down and he touched him, he wanted to make this last for him as well, but he couldn’t. He let Craig come first, he made sure to use the same frantic rhythm he used when he just wanted to get off fast. He listened to his name on Craig’s lips, the way he sounded when he moaned it out. He did that, he made him sound like that. When he came, it felt like being hit with a brick, that everything in his life was a before and after. Before he fucked beautiful Craig Tucker and after he fucked beautiful Craig Tucker. He laid there catching his breath, still inside of beautiful Craig Tucker, he didn’t want to get up, he didn’t want to separate from him. He felt this weird bubble of emotion for a moment, this strong affection for this person underneath him. He couldn’t explain it and all he wanted to do was hold Craig for the rest of their lives. Just hold him to his chest and stroke his hair and let him know everything would be ok as long as they were together. He would love him and protect him from anything the world threw at them. 

He nuzzled him with his nose, kissed over his closed eyes and his cheeks and down to his lips. He just held him and stroked over his hair and whispered soft little praises into it. “You’re perfect.” He told him and it wasn’t a lie. Stan would agree if he were here and there was this part of him that wished he was and he didn’t know why. That he wanted to share this giant milestone with his best friend and this person he shared the love of his life with. That they were one and Craig was theirs and he would always be theirs. This moment belonged to him forever, it would be part of him now, he held it close to him like it was a precious thing. Craig was a precious thing and he would worship him for the rest of their days.

He woke up with Craig in his arms, nestled against his chest. The memories of the concert and night before were fresh in his brain, it was all soft breathy noises and the softness of Craig’s body. He wanted to fuck him again and he wondered if he Stan had ever fucked him awake. If this was some barrier only they would cross together. He shifted Craig’s body and he was still open and wet from last night. He heard him make a little moaning noise as he slid easily into him. He thrusted forward and Craig’s body was warm and heavy with sleep, it clung to him. He put his hands on either side of him, to steady himself. He soon felt soft little hands gripping his arms and he looked down into sleepy brown eyes. Craig didn’t have to shift, he didn’t have to drape his body a certain way, Kyle did all that for him. He let his head fall back into the pillow, his throat exposed. It wasn’t like he was trying to use Craig’s body to get off, he wasn’t some masturbatory aid. It wasn’t like when he would fuck his hand and pretend it was Craig’s mouth or hand or ass. But this was good, it was so fucking good and he had never had a fantasy like this before. It wasn’t like he discovered some somnophilia playground in his subconscious. It was just so hot and it was new and it was this pandora’s box of physical neediness that he finally dared to open. It flooded out and clouded the rational part of his brain and he saw why they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Why Craig was constantly draped across Stan’s lap or why they groped in between classes or in the hallway. It all made sense and it was all lust filled waves that spiked through his brain and through his limbs and into his dick. He knew nothing would ever be the same after this.

He came again, pressing Craig’s thin frame into the mattress and in the post orgasimic haze of coming down, he heard Craig moan his name and he felt something warm and wet on his stomach. He finally dared to look down at Craig’s face, his eyes half open and he was trying to catch his breath. They did that again, he wondered if he would be amazed every single time. If this was just new and exciting and he would tire of this like a toy that lost its luster. Craig could never lose his luster, he would always have the peachy coloured glow of adolescent obsession. He watched Craig sit up and stretch, his skinny arms above his head. He turned to him and kissed his cheek gently.

“You did so good.” He told him softly. He always knew what to say, how to make him feel. He felt he could do anything right now, he could run a marathon or beat out Wendy Testaburger for class president. He was addicted to that feeling, that loved up teenage yearning wanting all encompassing feeling of being with Craig. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. He felt so close to him, he had never felt like this about anything or anyone and he felt like he would never feel like this ever again. His first love, his person. He didn’t mind sharing him, he liked having Stan around. He liked this thing he could only share with his super best friend. It was childish to even call him that anymore, but Stan was his other person. He wasn’t attracted to him, but he was there, he was the other side of this, he couldn’t imagine having this with anyone else.

“I love you.” He said into the junction where Craig’s throat met his shoulder, both bearing his mark. “You’re so beautiful and smart and I'm in such awe of you.” He knew Stan told him he loved him everyday, this wouldn’t be the first time Craig heard this from one of them. It probably wouldn’t be the first he heard this today. It was Saturday and that was Stan’s day. 

“Let's take a shower, then I’ll make you some pancakes.” Craig looked up at him with those eyes that he would burn cities to the ground for, he would destroy the world for him. He scooped Craig up in his arms bridal style. He had to admit, he wobbled for a moment, but he didn’t drop him. They took their time and he washed over all that golden skin. His skin was soft and he smelled like shea butter soap, herby sweet shampoo and conditioner. He helped him pull the sheets off the bed and wash them and fluff them up with apple scented fabric softener. Craig made him pancakes and turkey bacon. Craig drizzled his with honey and Kyle drowned his in maple syrup. He waited until Stan got there to leave, he didn’t want to leave him alone for some reason. Trish was at a cross country meet and his parents were both working and after last night he felt so connected to him and the thought of leaving him made him sad for some reason.

“Dude, you can stay with us for a bit if you want.” Stan offered him as Craig brought him a cup of coffee and sat down in his lap. “I intruded in on your night, just stay for a bit with us.” He saw Craig put a skinny arm around Stan’s broad shoulders. He sat down next to him and Craig put his legs in his lap. He rubbed his calves up and down, he had such long slender legs. Everything about him was graceful and thin and beautiful. He watched them for a moment, the tenderness they had. Stan’s eyes were big and blue and he could read him easily through them. Craig had the same trait of these big expressive eyes. Where Craig was all eyes and limbs, Stan was this right balance of handsome features. They looked good together, they looked like they belonged together and he wondered why either of them would even waste their time with him.

“I like when you’re both here.” Craig kissed Stan’s cheek gently and leaned over doing the same for him. “You’re my boys.” He looked at them with such affection in those giant beautiful eyes, it made Kyle’s chest just clench with something he couldn’t explain. This overwhelming feeling of having someone belong to him like this. That someone wanted to share the most intimate parts of himself with him. Craig between them, them taking turns kissing him and groping him. They laid him down on his bed, kissing over his cheeks and his jawline and his lips. Stan’s hands under his shirt, Kyle’s sliding down over his hips and squeezing them.

Craig was between them as they worshipped him, kissed him and loved on them. When they made Stan go answer the door and bring the pizza right back here in bed. When they watched Ghibli after Ghibli film, starting with Spirited away and then into Howl's Moving Castle, finishing off with My Neighbour Totoro. Kyle felt very conscious of Craig’s thin frame next to him. That Stan was holding him around the tiny waist and he was half laying on Kyle. That one of them wasn’t better than the other in the moment, they were all one. He was awake and watching him, the shadows his lashes made on his cheeks and the way his chest rose and fell. He looked young and at peace and for once Kyle felt like that himself. His mind was too loud, he was always thinking about the next assignment, what looks good on a college resume. What made him special, why should they invest their time in him?

But this, this was peaceful. It was the gentle slumber of the boy he loved the most. That he shared this huge thing with his best friend and seeing them look so peaceful but him at ease. That they spent the entire day kissing and eating pizza and being together. He wanted to spend everyday like this. That tomorrow would be the same and all he could think about was how good Craig looked between them. How good he would feel between them as he would put his mouth on Kyle’s dick and it would be warm and soft and wet and that’s all he wanted to feel on his dick. Stan would be behind him, pumping into his thin body, holding his hips tight enough to bruise. It wasn’t like Stan and him hadn’t talked about it. In hushed tones at best friend sleepovers and the thought of it burned under his skin and made his cheek flush. He reached over and ran his fingers through his soft black hair, brushing it off his forehead. He made a little soft noise in his sleep and he reached for Kyle. He felt those skinny little arms loop around the back of his neck, pulling him close to him. He belonged between them. 

“You’re both coming to my model un thing tonight yes?” Craig was half laying on Stan as he was reading _In Cold Blood_ for their AP english class. Stan was lazily playing with his hair and Kyle was sitting at Craig’s desk working on his pre calc homework. “It's really fucking lame, but so are your boring hockey and basketball games.” Stan had pulled him fully on top of him, he always used Stan as a very warm body pillow. 

“I cant babe, I told my dad I would help him bag up some of the mary jane and send it out.” Stan took Craig’s book gently from him and tossed it to the side of him, trying to distract him. “Im sorry, I’ll make it up to you I promise.” He could see Craig starting to get that ever present frown he normally had. In the time he had spent with Craig, he had learned how to read him. He wasn’t someone who shared things normally, he just sort of let things be. But he could tell he wasn’t exactly pleased with this turn of events. He did attend all their games, cheered them both on. Most of his activities were academic based, not exactly thrilling evenings. No teenage boy wants to attend orchestra concerts or model un summits. 

“You’re going to be there right Kyle?” He sat up on Stan, straddling him. He saw Stan put his hands on his hips and squeeze them gently. Craig teasingly swatted him away as he looked at Kyle with his big questioning eyes. 

“Of course I will baby.” He watched Stan pull him back down again and kiss over his face, pulling him out of his frown. “I’ll be there to cheer you on, viva la france.” He teased him gently. He looked satisfied by that answer and let Stan kiss over his face.

“Leave your window unlocked tonight.” He heard Stan murmur against the side of his throat. “I’ll come over and fuck you French style.” He teased him gently. Craig pulled Stan’s face from his throat so he could look at him properly. 

“Kyle will be over too you know.” He told him solemnly. “Are you ok with that?” He had his hands on Stan’s chest, gently stroking over his pecs. It was said with such innocence, such a casual tone, that Kyle almost missed it. It wasn’t like this would be the first night they had all spent together. This wouldn’t even be the first night they had taken turns with Craig. It was this line that hadn’t crossed. They had always tried to keep their physical relationship with Craig separate from each other for the most part. Lines would blur now and again, but Stan had his time to fuck Craig and Kyle had his. He felt something stir in him. This possessiveness and want that came out of nowhere. That there was this part of him that wanted to see Stan take Craig, be part of that. They had shared everything, why not this?

Kyle was seated next to Clyde in the library for the model UN summit. They were supposed to be solving real world problems, climate change, resources diminishing, hunger problems. Countries would form alliances and committees and then present their solutions. Craig represented France and he was seated with Heidi Turner, Canada, Nelly, the UK and Wendy Testaburger, Germany. It was long and really quite boring. Clyde would cheer for Craig as if it was a sports match, he even had a French flag.

“Dude, this isn’t a regular match, I don't think we’re supposed to be cheering like that.” Kyle grabbed his arm and brought it down. 

“Dude, Craig goes to all my football games, I want to show him you know, that I care about this boring crap.” Clyde had grown tall and broad and was still slightly soft in the middle. He had on a varsity jacket and fancy Nike kicks. He looked very out of place among the parents who were forced to come watch this. 

In the end, he thought Craig did well, he wasn’t exactly sure how this all worked but he saw the judges awarding his team with a blue ribbon. Kyle picked him up and spun him around in victory. Kissed over his freckled cheeks and down to his lips. Craig teasingly smacked his shoulders so he would let him down. It didn’t work, he carried him out of the library like that. 

“I got you something baby.” He handed him a bouquet of blue forget me nots and leaned down to kiss him again. “So fucking smart.” He put his arm around Craig’s slight shoulder and felt a little arm around his waist. Craig pulled himself into his side as they walked to his car. “Stan left you something in the front seat too.” He kissed the side of Craig’s head, pushing black hair behind one of his little elf ears. 

In the front seat of Kyle’s Subaru was an absolutely ridiculously huge stuffed guinea pig. It had a big blue bow around its neck and Craig laughed at how ridiculous it was. “Its massive!” He opened the door to toss it in the back seat. “It's almost as big as I am.” He smiled at Kyle, his real imperfect smile. Little overbite and sharp canine teeth. It was perfect.

Stan never came through the front door, he always came through Craig’s window. He heard the tapping at the glass and Craig crawled out of bed to let him in. He heard them murmuring to each other, their foreheads pressed together and Stan’s hands drifting down to his ass and giving it a squeeze. They were kissing before they even hit the bed, Stan lifted him up so Craig’s legs were around his waist. He felt like he was watching something play out in front of him, the way Stan laid him down on the bed. Stan’s hands under his t shirt, Craig reaching for the zipper on his pants. The soft pants and whimpers and it was all heavy lust, the air between them was charged. He sat up watching them, the blanket pooling at his waist.

“Stan, we can’t leave Kyle out.” He whimpered reaching for him. Those greedy little grabby hands, the way they felt as they clutched at the front of his hoodie, pulling him close. He kissed Craig, Craig kissed both him and Stan. Their hands on this boy between them, this perfect, messy, flawed human of a boy. Who was stubborn and closed off and he had never been in love like this before. Stan’s mouth on the back of Craig’s neck and Kyle’s teeth sinking into his collar bone. Craig was reaching for Kyle’s hoodie, pulling it over his frame. He was nervous and excited and everything felt so electric in that moment, like fizzy soda pop sweetness and he was so afraid he wasn't as good as them. That he would disappoint him and it would be in front of Stan. But it wasn’t, it was supposed to be messy and imperfect. They were young and still slightly awkward with jutting limbs and too many pointy angles and elbows. It wasn’t going to be like it was in the movies, it was going to be messy. That made it theirs, this moment for them to share.

Stan’s hands on Craig’s hips hard enough to bruise and Craig’s soft warm mouth on his dick. He could feel Craig’s moan and whimper around him as Stan hit the bundle of nerves inside of him. Sometimes Craig lost the rhythm, sometimes his mouth wasn’t tight enough. But it was still perfect in this way that only they could be. It was still this moment the three of them would share and he would never forget it it. When it was over, Craig looked exhausted and collapsed between them, they were kissing over his face and his hair and he was beautiful. Everything about him was beautiful from his crooked little smile to his round little doll cheeks. The nasal ugly laugh he did and the way he blinked up at them when he was tired. They were on either side of him on his full sized bed, all squished together, this was not equipped to handle three teenage boys. Stan’s face was always buried in the junction between his shoulder and throat, that was his spot. It would always be his spot and his mark was ever present on it. Kyle’s nose was buried in Craig’s soft black hair. He was between them as he belonged. 

No one really understood what this was and what this meant to them. That sometimes what is considered normal wasn’t what worked for them. He loved Craig more than anything and if he had to share him with someone, he would. If that person was his best friend, that made things even better. It was never going to be perfect, it would always be messy and awkward and sometimes someone would make a wrong move. It wasn’t like anything anyone else had seen. But it was them and this was all theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I may be on the cryle train. Big thanks to kuroxan for working this beast with me. Much love.


End file.
